Naruto-C
by Neon dagger
Summary: Hi
1. Chapter 1

Naruto C

I don't own Naruto or Blood C

Naruto whimpered as another foot slammed into his head causing more blood to leak from the gash on his head when suddenly the whole world froze and a figure garbed in a pitch black cloak with a hood casting shadows over the figures face as it moved forward closer to Naruto each step it took.

"Hmm I can't believe that I am doing this since I am I am going to fuck this time line up bad." figure spoke its voice giving it away as a male before he touched Naruto allowing the boy to move while rest of time was frozen "Huh w-whats going on…who are you?" asked Naruto backing away from the man whilst looking at the rest of the world.

The man stood straight and tilted his head slightly "I can't tell you Naruto but I am going to give you a gift or a few to be specific but you must figure out these gifts yourself." once finished the figure appeared directly in front of and Naruto before inserting his hand into Naruto's chest a black and white goo was splattering into and on Naruto's body.

The figure smiled as it watched the goo take form and change Naruto's body melting it into a large puddle of black and white goo before the white parts of the goo began pulling together to make a fused skeleton with the human sized rabbit feet and human like hands ending in short but sharp claws the head had two large bunny like ears at the top.

The black goo then slid onto the structure and filled in taking the shape of Naruto plus the new additions to his body but as his body gained color the arms and legs remained black and white until the elbow and knee at which point the black goo began to line up more with Naruto's original skin tone more and more as it neared the chest and by the time it reached the chest the skin tone matched the original and this also stretches to the face leaving the hair now black with white tips.

The figure smiled under its hood and placed its hand on Naruto's head a forced instincts of the creatures he bonded to Naruto along with their knowledge of their basic abilities "Fuck this world up kid." and with that the figure left disappearing from that world to watch how the changes he made would affect the world.

The mob froze first the demon was underfoot then suddenly there was a monster not five feet from them but when the creature opened its eyes the mob saw the eyes of the beast the same blue as the demon in disguise.

"It's the demon quickly get it!" screamed one of the more unstable members of the mob this made the rush for the young Uzumaki whom stared at them for a solid 2 seconds before his eyes registered what was coming for him and in the third second Naruto's eyes narrowed and a deep rumbling growl grew from his chest before he lunged his large fingers sharpening and extending slightly.

In the next second Naruto had dragged the first person he caught by the heart literally Naruto's hand was in the man's chest gripping his heart to the front of the alleyway where a quick squeeze ended the man's life Naruto took a second to appraise his first kill before the smell caught his attention Naruto brought nose to the corpse's neck and within a second Naruto opened his mouth exposing a row of large fused teeth on the top and bottom jaw before taking a bite into the flesh splattering blood across his face and down the corpse in large streaks staining the cloths and pooling on the ground.

The mob froze as they watched in mute silence as the beast of a boy took chunks of the corpse as his dinner the boy glared in anger and hunger at the villagers as some of them began to rally again.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto C

I don't own Naruto or Blood C

Recap

The boy's mouth began tugging upwards before changing into a full sharp toothed grin and the black liquid began to drip down his body until all of it dripped off of the bunny like skeleton

Currently

Naruto smiled at the first memory of his new life granted it had been a few months since that day or night rather but the reminder of his first meal brought him joy.

A lot more joy than he was experiencing currently, being stuck in a room with food some of which was attempting to lecture him did little more than aggravate Naruto as he looked at the front of the room licking his lips as he looked from Miziki to Iruka.

Naruto knew that he couldn't take them both on at the same time but if he singled one out he could have a decent meal and a means to properly test his abilities.

Naruto felt eyes digging into the back of his head so he turned and caught the eyes of one Hinata Hyuuga, a shy and meek girl, as soon as their eyes met Hinata's face became a bright red and she looked down at her desk.

Naruto then felt very weak killer intent aimed at him so he turned and was met with Kiba a brash animalistic boy whom despite being more animal than human lacked the ability to gauge his opponents at all because if he could he would be like his dog which never came to school with Kiba after the first day despite Naruto directly telling the dog he wasn't interested in dog meat.

Naruto gave Kiba a smile showing him his sharp and fused teeth before turning back around discreetly shooting at Kiba by separating a bit of himself and flinging it at Kiba which grazed Kiba's cheek and cut it wide open but not enough to expose the insides of Kiba's mouth before the separated piece returned to Naruto leaving no evidence of his attack except for the cut.

Kiba wasn't aware of the cut until he felt the warm liquid drip from his chin the boy then lightly touched his cheek but yelped as soon as he did drawing attention to him from everyone at which point Naruto turned around to watch the show.

Kiba stood and barged over to Naruto's desk slamming one hand on said desk before attempting to grab Naruto's shirt but Iruka separated the two before speaking "Kiba what is the meaning of this!?"

Kiba turned a growl tinged his words as he replied "I am bleeding and I don't know how but this freak is responsible!" the whole class looked to Naruto whom just smiled his eyes closed as he did so. (Think gin from bleach)

Naruto didn't respond and kept smiling even as he opened his eyes slightly and licked his lips sending shivers up everyone's spines as they felt the presence of a creature born sole to consume the flesh of humans bear down on them like they were trapped in a fish tank with it staring down at them trying to decide which of them would taste better.

Iruka after a moment asked "Is that true Naruto?" Naruto's smile took on a more playful tinge before he responded.

"I assure you sensei I have not done anything to dog boy here." Naruto shifted his gaze from Iruka to Kiba as he finished speaking.

Iruka looked for proof of an attack but found none just a single kunai that Kiba had been messing with before he noticed Hinata giving googly eyes to Naruto.

Iruka moved over to Kiba's desk and picked up the kunai "Kiba are you sure it was Naruto or were you just nodding off with a kunai in your hand?"

Kiba sputtered and tried to deny the accusation but there wasn't any evidence of another possibility so Kiba was sentenced to after school detention of cleaning desks.

Kiba was then guided back to his desk all while giving Naruto a vicious death glare but Naruto just turned to the front of the room and leaned into his hand intent on sleeping the rest of the class away.

5 hours later

Naruto exited the building and immediately his rabbit like ears were assaulted with slander by the parents of his classmates but he had long since lost interest in what his food thought of him and so he continued walking directly through the crowd knocking a father on his ass as he moved to block Naruto's path.

As Naruto continued onto his home he took in the sights and smells as he entered the red light district here he was respected and feared even gangs didn't try to attack him since his change.

Naruto reached his home or rather the front that covered as his home Naruto had eaten the land lord long ago and the hokage being unaware simple gave Naruto the complex free of change so Naruto demolished the lower floors and made his actual home underneath the building.

Naruto smiled slightly maybe he was more rabbit like than he gave himself credit for as he burrowed underground and was much more comfortable there than he had been in either the orphanage or in a proper bed.

Naruto opened his front door and entered locking it behind him as he did so before walking two feet and fell 30 feet straight down but Naruto landed on his feet like it was simply stepping off a curb Naruto turned and look at the ledge before walking further into his cave picking up an arm off of a corpse as he did so taking bites of it as he neared his sleeping area.

Naruto couldn't help but play with his meal slightly after all it was the first ninja he had eaten/killed and his flesh was a bit sweeter but Naruto was eager to see if other ninja shared this trait or not because if so his meals were about to became a lot better.

Naruto passed his bedding and instead went to the cooking area of his den holding the arm where the end of the forearm would have met the elbow, as he had already eaten that area clear of flesh minus the bone which he now used as handle.

Naruto stopped at his fire pit and used a small fire jutsu to start a fire before putting a getting a pan and putting it over the fire before throwing a bit of butter in the pan, making sure that the face of the pan was covered before putting the limb in licking his lips at the smell as it entered his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto C

I don't own Naruto or Blood C

Recap

Naruto stopped at his fire pit and used a small fire jutsu to start a fire before putting a getting a pan and putting it over the fire before throwing a bit of butter in the pan, making sure that the face of the pan was covered before putting the limb in licking his lips at the smell as it entered his nose.

Currently

Three days had passed since Naruto's cooked meal and the boy was now in class again but today was special today was the final test, the genin exam and he was currently working on the written test.

Now the thought of taking the test or any test didn't really excite Naruto but he could feel something in the air something that told him if he went along with the punches today that something tasty might happen.

Naruto almost drooled on his table as the thought itself was mouthwatering even if he had no idea what was going to happen.

Naruto wiped his mouth as he finished his test before he flipped said test over and laid his head down to day dream until the meals were finished with their tests.

After 30 minutes or so Naruto's ears twitched as he heard the last pencil stop writing Naruto sat up and looked at Iruka as he and Miziki walked to each individual and picked up the tests from their spots on the tables.

Naruto smiled as Iruka called them outside for the physical portions of the tests Naruto paid little attention until he was called up for kunai throwing as he approached Iruka spoke "Ok Naruto hit as close to the center of the target as you can as many times as you can."

Naruto nodded to his teacher and possible meal before he picked up the kunai provided for the test before his eyes moved over the two instructors staying on Miziki slightly before moving down the range to the set up targets.

After a moment he threw them carelessly but each hit on or at least close to the center mark this earned a couple of shrieks of anger and disbelief from a few girls and grumbles from a few guys in the class but they were silenced by a glare from Naruto as the shrieks hurt his ears.

Naruto moved away from the range as Iruka wrote down his score and called the other blond of the class forwards and once she was done Iruka and Miziki began moving the class to the sparing ring.

Naruto held back a groan as he watched the civilian born try their hardest to nail Miziki as the man just lazily dodged and occasionally threw weak punches towards the students.

Naruto watched with some satisfaction as most of the civilian born failed even though Miziki was not trying very hard.

Naruto smiled as he was called up to the little arena he practically skipped up to his spot and waited for Iruka to start the match.

Naruto licked his lips as he stared at Miziki making the man shiver in both disgust and fear earning a wide smile from Naruto exposing his sharp teeth suddenly Iruka began the match and Miziki rushed forward and attempted to sucker punch Naruto in the face but the boy side stepped and barred his arm under and over the side of Miziki's locking his arm in place before Naruto let his smile take on a more cruel edge as he slammed his open palm into Miziki's elbow snapping it backwards.

Naruto almost began drooling at the screams that his 'teacher' let loose taking advantage of this moment of weakness Naruto released Miziki's arm and kicked the man in the chest knocking the man out of the ring.

Naruto smiled and began walking out of the ring to a silent crowd which parted as if he were a stone in a stream Naruto had to wipe his mouth as the crowd of meals' collective heartbeats made it oh so tempting to just take a bite from some of them.

After taking a few deep breaths Naruto managed to cool his hunger slightly as he stared forward as he moved to sit outside of the crowd.

Iruka had to do the rest of the spars himself and once that was done the final test reared itself into view as they headed back inside.

After some time Miziki returned with an arm sling near the end of the exam close to the Naruto's turn.

Naruto preformed the three required jutsu and got his head band before moving back while tying the head band around his upper arm and giving a smirk to Kiba as he passed him.

After some time everyone was dismissed and thus began to leave the building the ones who passed wearing their head bands with proud smiles and the those who didn't wore sad faces with teary eyes however Naruto was sitting on the swing set swinging softly back and forth trying to pick his next meal from the crowd but he had encountered a problem…should I go for fat or lean meat thought Naruto as his eyes lingered on two such people in the crowd.

Naruto's pondering however was interrupted by a the sound of footsteps causing Naruto to turn and look at who was approaching and as soon as he saw a smile stretched across his face "Miziki what are you doing out here?"

Miziki had a very fake smile on as he replied "Naruto since you passed with marks as high as you did I am here to offer you an extra test it doesn't guarantee anything but if you pass it would boost your likelihood of getting a good teacher so…are you interested?"

Naruto smiled and his ears twitched as Miziki spoke he could hear the elder male's teeth grinding against one another as he complimented him but this obviously fake test garnered his interest so Naruto nodded and let the man speak.

Thirty minutes later

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage the old man blinked at his bunny eared visitor "Naruto what are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled his teeth gleaming slightly as he replied "You have a little traitor on your hands old man…Miziki sent me here to steal a little old scroll a very important scroll at that." Hiruzen couldn't help but gap at the audacity of this chunin instructor.

Naruto chuckled good-naturedly at the man's expression Hiruzen was one human who Naruto still held a little trust in and was one of the few that knew a bit about Naruto's transformation not everything mind you just the bunny ears and Naruto's ability to change his hands into weapons and the like but not his new diet though Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that the man knew.

Hiruzen cleared his throat and sat at his desk before pulling a large scroll from his desk and writing on it before offering it to Naruto.

"This is a blank replica of the forbidden scroll take this with you to the meeting place and learn the jutsu I have listed here we will play into Miziki's plan for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto C

I don't own Naruto or Blood C

Naruto smiled as he jogged through the village avoiding ninja and the few civilian in the area as he made his way to the meeting point.

A few moments after getting to the meeting point Naruto slipped out of his boney bits but left enough of his fluid form to seem like he was there and still reading and practicing with the scroll which to be fair he somewhat was as his boney body was still able to use jutsu.

However his body or most of his fluid one was surrounding the boney decoy in an almost invisible ring due to the darkness of night.

He had waited a solid 30 minutes and he was getting annoyed he could smell Miziki in the trees just outside of the clearing but it appears that the man was waiting for his bony body to tire out before approaching…Naruto mentally shrugged not all of his food would be entirely stupid but he didn't expect Miziki to be one of them considering his earlier stunt.

Naruto deciding that he had practiced enough considering that his bony body was able to make several copies now he it sit and pant like it was tired.

Miziki chose now to appear he walked up to the bony body and began speaking "Good job Naruto now hand me to scroll and you pass." the bony body moved forwards and the ring closed in making a small circle around Miziki.

The bony body held out the scroll making Miziki smile and reach for it and that was when Naruto struck making four different spikes which launched and pierced through Miziki's elbow and knees with spikes each roughly a quarter in size crippling the man via tearing through bones, muscle, and ligaments.

As Miziki fell to the ground his pained screams were muffled once his face smacked into the ground Naruto moved back to and rejoined with his bony body before moving back to Miziki before crouching and removing the giant shurikan from his back and flipping the man over on to his back "Hello Miziki how are you?" asked Naruto with a smile as he leaned over his downed ex-teacher.

Miziki groaned in pain before spitting at Naruto unfortunately he didn't put enough force into it and since Naruto was leaning almost directly over him it fell directly into Miziki's eye partially blinding the man with his own spit.

Naruto scowled in disgust and stood after grabbing the man's hand aggravating the wound as the arm was lifted.

Miziki cringed in pain before scowling at Naruto "Do your worse demon!" Miziki's statement was a very stupid one he just might have to take away the slight complement he had paid him earlier.

"Hey Miziki lets play a game…I am going to start breaking the bones in your hand and fingers but if you tell me something interesting I might stop." spoke Naruto with a smile to which Miziki scowled but said nothing.

Naruto's smile widened and he gripped Miziki's pointer finger with both hands and put his thumbs together and pulled back…the sound of bone snapping soon followed.

10 minutes later

Hiruzen approached the meeting place after confirming the Miziki had approached Naruto with his crystal ball before calling in all the ninja to inform them of what was actually going on before he and a small squad made their way to Naruto via body flicker.

Hiruzen honestly expected Naruto to be fighting with Miziki or running at this point he didn't expect to find Naruto torturing via the breaking of bones apparently already done with one hand which was grossly misshapen and jutted frim odd angles or that Miziki would be immobilized with holes through his limbs but that was the scene that he and his squad walked into.

Naruto for part didn't seem to notice them until they walked closer and the only indication was the twitch of the rabbit like ears on his head prompting the boy to turn and face his spectators.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Hiruzen slightly anticipating the answer.

"I got bored and decided to play an answer game with Miziki." replied Naruto turning back face Miziki before dropping the appendage that he still had in hand back to the ground.

Hiruzen's set into a grim expression and he nodded to the ANBU who scrapped up Miziki and body flickered away for interrogation while Hiruzen confronted Naruto.

"Naruto please come here." asked Hiruzen Naruto frowned but approached and once he was within arm's reach Hiruzen placed his hand on Naruto and body flickered to his office.

Hiruzen moved behind his desk and sat before gesturing for Naruto to take a seat which Naruto promptly did while Hiruzen made several hand signs which prompted the room to glow with faint blue writing before it faded.

Hiruzen sighed and placed his head in his hands and lead into his desk Naruto just watched the old man he could practically see the stress that soaked into the old man's bones.

"Naruto tell me…tell me everything I know you didn't tell me everything about you when your appearance changed and I know that you nature has changed…and I have my suspicions about your involvement in the recent disappearances." said Hiruzen his tone showing no playfulness or the usual kindness that he usually displayed.

Naruto after a moment that he should come clean he told Hiruzen of the entirety of his abilities and his new diet simply because even if Hiruzen turned on him Naruto was certain that he could escape the village maybe not in the best of shape but he could do it.

Hiruzen's went from resigned anticipation to resigned acceptance as Naruto told of his new abilities and his diet but to be honest there was none of the straight up horror that Naruto had come to see in eyes of a few of his meals when he decided to humor some of their questions before he killed and ate them.

Hiruzen was silent for a long minute before he spoke "Your…food did they attack you first?" to which Naruto responded with a nod.

"Yes and one of the best bits about that little detail is that they often tell friends or family just what they are going to do so when their family/friend doesn't show back up they refuse to go to the police and track me down themselves and attack which leads to more food for me." replied Naruto finishing his sentence by running his lips over his lips.


End file.
